


Soaked

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom!Link, M/M, Watersports, Wetting, piss drinking, this is literally 2500 words of pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link gets annoyed with the way Rhett never has to pee until they're on the road. This time, he's got a plan to make sure it never happens that way again.





	Soaked

“Hey, do you need to pee before we head out, man?” Link asked, keys in hand. The drive was long, three or four hours, and he’d already been struggling with that feeling you get when you know you won’t be able to go for a while, so you think you need to pee but then you can’t, it’s just a trickle. But Rhett hadn’t gone yet, too wrapped up in sending a few last-second emails before shutting his computer off, and Link was impatient. If they didn’t get on the road soon, they’d be late to check in, and anyway, he didn’t want to have to do that whole bathroom trickle thing again.

“Nah, I’m good,” Rhett said, clicking send and turning his attention to Link. “I don’t need to go.”

“You sure? You always say that and then an hour down the road you’ll be like ‘c’mon, man, I’m about to burst!’”

“That’s you, Link. That’s not me,” Rhett told him. Link let out a soft hum of frustration in response.

“Okay. Come on, I guess.” Link locked the office behind him. He was positive Rhett was going to regret his choice not to go, but he wasn’t his parent, couldn’t sit there and be like “okay, sweetie, do you need to go potty in the potty before we go?” What Rhett did -- or didn’t do -- was his own business, and if he didn’t need to pee, then he didn’t. Whatever.

Leave it to Link to know Rhett better than Rhett knew himself, though. Half an hour into the journey, he’d drained his refillable water bottle and tucked it into the cupholder. He wasn’t squirming yet, but anyone drinking 32 ounces of water in half an hour was bound to get a little needy soon, and Link knew it. He wasn’t letting Rhett get away with it, either. If they had to pull over for him to pee, he was going to be annoyed, but he didn’t think it hurt to make Rhett learn his lesson a little over it. “Here,” Link said, reaching into the backseat and pulling out two water bottles. “You look thirsty.” He passed one to Rhett. “Drink it.”

“I’m good,” Rhett told him, setting the water bottle next to him in the seat as Link broke the seal on his own, taking a large glug and draining half of it.

“Rhett, drink. You need to stay hydrated.” His voice was clear: Rhett would drink.

So Rhett did, taking the water bottle, tilting it back, drinking a lot of it. And an hour into the drive, he started to squirm. “Man, why’d you make me drink that water? I’m about to burst!” It was almost exactly what Link said he’d say, and as frustrated as Link was, he couldn’t help but laugh at how well he’d called it.

“Says the guy who wouldn’t take a leak before we left and then drank so much when he got in the car?” Link said, continuing to drive.

“Seriously, pull over. I’ll be quick,” Rhett begged.

“I’ll find a place in a second. You can hold it,” Link told him. He took another drink from his own bottle, letting Rhett hear the slosh of the water as he did, each drop and swish. He swished the last of it around in his mouth for a second, his own personal torture for Rhett. “You better hope we don’t come across any waterfalls up here. Any babbling brooks. Gushing streams…”

“Stop that!” Rhett said, grasping his dick tightly.

“Drink,” Link said, nodding toward his water bottle.

“I’m dying to take a piss and you want me to drink? What sort of sick game is this?” Rhett asked, but Link’s voice was cold.

“Drink it,” he said. “Drink it or I’m not pulling over.”

“Fine,” Rhett said, picking up the water bottle and chugging the last of it. “I did it. Now stop the car. Please, Link. Please.”

“Okay. I’m still looking for someplace to pull off.” Link had passed a few good places already. He fished around in the backseat again and pulled out two more water bottles, passing another to Rhett, shaking it and letting the water slosh. “Here.”

“You know people can die from overhydration, right?” Rhett asked him.

“I know. I also know you weigh enough that you can drink a little more before that’s a problem. Go on, drink up. I’m worried about you not getting enough of your water intake lately,” Link said. Whatever game he was playing, Rhett wasn’t sure he liked it, but he wasn’t going to argue. He needed to pee, and if the fastest way to getting to do that was to do what Link said, he would. Link had always been a control freak, so this wasn’t really new. His cock stirred at the feeling, twitched at the idea of taking in more water when he was dying for release as it was, when he was desperate to pee. At this point, he wondered if Link’s ultimate goal was that: to make him lose it in the car.

“Don’t worry,” Link said. “I have to go, too.” He was guzzling water bottle after water bottle, too, as if he was trying to beat Rhett at how much he could drink. He certainly had enough water in the car for a small army, it seemed like. Just when Rhett thought he couldn’t wait another second, as he grasped his dick tightly with his hands through the crotch of his jeans, Link jerked the wheel to the side of the road, seemingly hitting every pothole in his path, jarring Rhett’s bladder and making his need more desperate. He was sure he was going to wet himself. At this point, he’d take anything if it meant a release.

When Link pulled the car to a stop, Rhett jerked the door open, but Link was one step ahead of him. “Don’t go until I tell you,” he said. Rhett leaned against the car, struggling, still holding himself. He wasn’t sure why he was listening to Link. He was a grown man and if he wanted to go, he could go, but something about how Link was acting made him  _ want  _ to play along.

“Please, Link,” he plead, “I really have to go, please.”

“Are you going to make this mistake again?” Link asked him, scolding him like he was a child. “You going to tell me you don’t need to go before you get into my car again?” Rhett was squirming more than he was answering and Link grabbed his jaw, hard, twisting Rhett’s face to look at him. “Are you?”

“No. Next time I’ll go before, I swear. Please, Link. Please let me piss. I’m begging you.” Rhett was dying for it.

“Fine. Go. Do it,” Link said, releasing his face.

Rhett reached for the buttons and zipper of his jeans and Link flashed a hand out, stopping him. “Did I tell you you could take it out?”

“What do you want me to do, Link?” Rhett asked. He couldn’t wait much longer.

“You need to go, go. Do it. Piss yourself, Rhett.” Rhett took a sharp inhale and wondered if he was really about to do this, to seek release any way he had to.

“What about, uh… the…”

“I have towels. You can sit there. It’s only what, another two hours? Hour and a half? You’ll be fine.”

Rhett was tempted, unable to hold off much longer, but he had one more concern. “People will see.”

“I texted ahead. Key’s under the mat. No one will see you. Just let go, Rhett. Don’t be stubborn about this. You know it’ll feel good to let it out.”

Link’s voice wasn’t harsh now. It was soothing, reassuring, damn near convincing. Rhett needed to go, and his only way to do it was the way Link was allowing him… all over himself. “Come on, baby,” Link said, his voice a low growl now. He stepped forward and put his hand on Rhett’s cock, grasping it through his jeans. Now, Rhett’s main concern was that he’d get hard before he could drain the snake. “Come on.”

It was warm when it came out, hot as Link let go of him, watching the liquid color his jeans, make the fabric darker as it ran down his leg. It felt good, letting it go, letting himself pee. He couldn’t get over the sense of relief he felt, a good 60, 70 ounces leaving his body in one long stream down his legs. “How does it feel?” Link asked.

“Good. It feels so good,” Rhett confessed. It was weird how good it felt, to be a grown man pissing all over himself, wetting himself like that.

“So maybe this isn’t good incentive to make you pee before we leave,” Link mused. Rhett could only offer a small grin in response. “You done?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Rhett breathed. He was soaking wet, jeans dripping near the crotch from how much he’d spilled from himself.

“Good. I’m not, though,” Link told him. He had that look in his eyes again, and he put his hand on Rhett’s shoulder, digging his fingers in. “Kneel.” Rhett did what he was told, getting on his knees as Link glanced around. They were far off the main road. No one would see them this far out. He unfastened his jeans, unzipping them and easing his cock out, then let his thumb rest on Rhett’s lower lip, grazing it softly. “You got to pee, but I didn’t, did I?”

“No,” Rhett said.

“I’m going to go, too, okay? And you’re going to make sure I stay clean, aren’t you?” It wasn’t a question, even if it was posed as one. It was a command and Rhett knew it.

“Yes,” Rhett told him, voice low and breathy. He was getting impossibly hard in his soaking wet jeans, but if he asked to unzip them, give himself some breathing room, he had a good idea of what the answer was going to be.

“Any drop you spill just gets you wetter,” Link said. “Remember that.” Rhett nodded and Link used his thumb to tug Rhett’s mouth open, resting his cock on his lip. “Don’t make a big mess, baby,” Link said. Rhett gave a small nod again, reaching up to hold Link in place and make sure he didn’t spill too much.

Link had drank a lot, too, one water bottle for each he passed Rhett. It meant that it was too much, more than Rhett could really swallow effectively. What he didn’t catch spilled down his beard in golden rivulets, then down his chin and onto his chest, getting his shirt wet, too. As if his jeans weren’t wet enough, it looked like he was going to be soaked all over for the last half of their drive, bathed in piss, both his and Link’s. He loved the way Link tilted his head back, eyes rolling back in relief. He’d needed to go just as desperately as Rhett had, even though he’d had the foresight to pee before leaving the office. When he was done, he stroked Rhett’s cheek slightly, gently. “You did so good, baby. You did really good.” Rhett nodded, waiting for Link to tell him he could get up. When Link did, he stood, waiting quietly.

“You said you had a towel?”

“Yeah,” Link said, opening the back door and passing it to Rhett. “Here. Don’t get it on my car, man,” he said.

“I won’t,” Rhett said, arranging the towel in the seat of the car, then taking a second one to wrap his legs a little bit before sitting down. When Link started the car, the blast of air conditioner made Rhett realize the warmth he’d felt while letting go was long gone. It was cold from here on out, and he shuddered at the sudden chill from sitting, soaking wet, in a car with a blasting air conditioner. Link stole a glance at the GPS on his phone.

“Looks like we have another hour and a half for sure,” he said. “The little detour didn’t help us, did it?” Then he reached behind him, grabbing two water bottles and passing one to Rhett.

“You want me to drink more?” Rhett asked him.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” Link asked, a wicked grin on his face. “We’re not done, Rhett. I told you, there’s still an hour and a half to go.”

* * *

 

It had taken two more detours and half the package of water bottles before they arrived at their cabin in the woods, the place they’d be writing music for an upcoming concert all weekend long. Rhett’s jeans were completely soaked now, and anytime they’d start to dry in the car air conditioning, Link would make him wet himself all over again, continuing to pass him water bottles in the car.

“We’re here,” Link said, getting out of the car and grabbing the door handle to Rhett’s door. “Come on.”

“What about the bags?” Rhett asked.

“Later,” Link said, tugging Rhett toward the door and reaching under the mat for the promised key before opening the door. “Come on.”

He tugging Rhett toward the bathroom, then unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. “Keep undressing,” he told Rhett, his attention focused on the shower tap and getting the water just right. Rhett did as he was told, getting himself undressed. “I’ll wash those after the shower.”

He stripped his own clothes, then tugged Rhett in behind him. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Link was thorough, washing Rhett starting with shampoo and working his way down. “You need to pee?” Link asked him.

“A little,” Rhett answered. Link nodded and sank to his knees.

“Figured I’d ask before I started washing your legs off. Anyway, turnabout is fair play. Go on, then, Rhett. Pee.” This was where Link felt safest exploring it, where he had the ability to get clean immediately after. Rhett did what he was told, letting go one last time and getting it all over Link’s chest, letting his own spray mix with the water from the shower as it ran down Link’s body. There was something sexy and freeing about this and he understood why Link had seemed to enjoy that role on the drive down, why he’d seemed to like getting it all over Rhett despite Rhett already being soaking wet. He ran his fingers through Link’s hair, cupping his chin.

“Thanks, Link,” Rhett said quietly, watching as Link stayed on his knees to lather up Rhett’s legs with soap.

“I got you, bo. I’ve always got you,” Link promised him. “And anyway, you were real good about that. Didn’t argue with me or anything,” he said. “I think that deserves a reward.” Rhett didn’t have to ask what his reward was going to be. After all, Link was already on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, fandom, for my sins.


End file.
